The invention relates to an encoder arrangement including a motor with a motor shaft, on which a timing disk is secured, a signal source of an optical signal as well as a beam mask for shaping the optical signal.
Encoder arrangements of the aforedescribed type are used to measure various motion processes, wherein the measurement signals can be used for controlling or measuring the position of machine parts. The required measurement accuracy in fast motion processes is very high. In addition, care has to be taken that the optical signals travel absolutely parallel, and that measurement errors do not occur when the rotation direction changes.
Encoders are mass-produced in large quantities. Their costs are determined to a large extent by the manufacturing process and also by the complexity of adjusting the components.
It is the object of the present invention to further develop an encoder arrangement in such a way that the measuring accuracy is improved while at the same time reducing the production costs.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an encoder assembly of the initially mentioned type in such a way that the measuring accuracy is improved while at the same time reducing the production costs